


Friday I'm in Love

by lunatic_thirteens



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blind Date, Cutesy, First Date, Fluff, M/M, a short blurb i owed someone for an anniversary, i'm really late on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatic_thirteens/pseuds/lunatic_thirteens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles are on a blind date because Raven insisted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday I'm in Love

**Author's Note:**

> It could have been more.  
> It could be more.  
> It isn't because I'm lazy.  
> I also didn't actually edit it, so sorry about that.  
> I'd enjoy constructive feedback.  
> Blah blah blah

God he bit his lips a lot. It was hard to focus when he was constantly catching his pretty pink lip between his pretty white teeth.

"Erik?"

The lips formed his name and he quickly looked back up to his date's vibrant blue eyes. "Sorry, what was that?"

Charles smiled endearingly. "I said, do you do this whole blind date thing often?"

"No, Raven had to actually persuade me to give it a go."

"Oh then you're lucky. She tries to do this to me all the time. She says I work too much and someone needs to worry about my love life. Just the other day, I was in my study..."

That was where he lost Erik again. Charles' lips were just so entrancing- it was rather like magic.  
Ten minutes passed before Erik realized a silence had fallen between them. Charles was just watching him in quiet amusement.   
"Where do you go?" he asked when he saw Erik had come back to Earth.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Where do you go when your eyes glaze over like that?" Charles leaned forward, genuinely intrigued. He wasn't insulted or angry, and Erik was almost caught off guard by it. People these days were insulted by everything, and yet this beautiful man was not one of them. He really was a gem.  
"I don't know. I suppose I'm just trying to figure out how your eyes can be so vibrantly blue and lively, your lips so perfect, and your voice more calming than anything I've ever heard." Charles was blushing, and Erik smiled. "You're more kind than any man I've met yet, and smarter than any. I can't believe I'm being given the privilege of sitting before you."

Charles was speechless, he could see it. "I'm sorry, you were telling me a story..."  
"Oh, right.. I.. don't exactly remember.." He'd finally been out-charmed. No wonder Raven wanted him to meet Erik so badly.

Needless to say, the date went exceedingly well. Erik was more than happy to bring Charles home, even if it was completely out of his way.

They both stood on the porch in the fading starlight, having spent almost the entire night talking. "I do hope I'll be allowed to take you out again."  
Charles smiled endearingly. "I should hope so. I haven't had this fun in a very long time."

Much to Erik's surprise, Charles was the one to kiss him. The blue-eyed little vixen wrapped a hand behind his head and pulled him down for a kiss, even though he had to stand on his toes to meet him still. Erik placed his hands on Charles' hips, smiling in to the kiss. He kept it as platonic as he could, even if he wanted more. They had still just met and it was only proper.

"Goodnight, Erik," he murmured against his lips, letting go and going inside before Erik could respond.  
"Goodnight, Charles," he whispered back, staring at the closed door.

Well, that had been interesting.

 

Raven smirked, closing the curtain. Everything had gone much better than she ever expected.


End file.
